


【悟吉贝吉】月夜

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 悟吉贝吉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	【悟吉贝吉】月夜

贝吉特看着床上熟睡中的男人舔了舔嘴唇，轻手轻脚地爬上床铺跪趴在对方下半身处，窗外的皎洁月色下男人麦色的皮肤与锻炼有素的肌肉仿佛大理石雕刻的一般散发着迷人的魅力。

看起来很不错的样子。

心里一阵窃喜，手指捏着男人盖在身上的被子轻轻掀开扔到床下，掌心抚上健壮的大腿一路辗转至腰间小心翼翼地将对方的底裤拉开看到在自己认知里尺寸不算小的男性生殖器咽了咽口水。

自己的眼光真好。魅魔贝吉特瞥了眼男人的睡脸随后附身低头将这根性器一点点吃进嘴里。

这其实是他第一次到人间来吸食精气，虽说在魅魔界已经学到了不少理论知识，现如今真的亲自上手还是心里有点忐忑的。好在选在夜深人静的时候，趁这个男人睡熟神不知鬼不觉，等吸了精气也就意味着他贝吉特已经彻底成为一个合格的魅魔了。

只是……只是……

贝吉特吞咽地逐渐有些困难起来，眉峰轻蹙，心里直犯嘀咕。温暖的口腔包裹及柔软舌头的舔舐挑逗下，勃起的阴茎越来越粗大撑得嘴巴有些难受。真得要像前辈讲的那样全部含进嘴里吗？贝吉特心里直犯嘀咕，转念一想是为了仪式成功也就继续努力着，用湿软的舌头生疏地舔弄龟头。

随着一点点吞吃，不适感席卷而来，喉咙的生理性缩紧下眼前蒙上了一层水雾，耳畔听到了些微男人因为舒服发出的喘息声。

悟吉塔正做着梦，梦里自己还在做着重力训练，没想到片刻后场景就变了，刚刚还在重力室的自己出现在海面上随波漂流，先是细微到如水波再到巨浪将他整个人吞没其中，随着一阵难以置信的舒爽悟吉塔只觉得好像射了出来，惊醒后眼前竟然有个陌生人。

金发碧眼，金色的珍珠耳环，衣着较为暴露，头上有恶魔一样的角，腰间还有一对小小的黑色蝙蝠翅膀以及一条摇来摇去的尾巴。月色下对方的脸显得很漂亮具有奇异的诱惑力，悟吉塔看着对方舔舐唇边白浊液体的艳红舌头不觉有些口渴。

“你是谁？”悟吉塔还是选择了理智。

悟吉塔没想到对方醒了，不过已经吃到了食物自认已经完成了仪式稍微有些满足，于是朝他笑了笑：“我是魅魔贝吉特，今晚特地来吸食你的精气成为独当一面的魅魔。”

悟吉塔歪了歪头，感觉不是很懂，不过还是礼貌性地告诉了对方自己的名字：“我叫悟吉塔。”

“谢谢你的精液，我要去找下一个人了。”贝吉特起身朝他摆了摆手俨然一副要离开的样子。

悟吉塔则行动快于思考猛地抓住对方戴着白手套的手，等他转过头露出疑惑的表情时悟吉塔才开始快速思考，最后红着脸说了句：“你、你把我弄醒都不说负责的吗？”

“负什么责？”

悟吉塔指了指自己依然很精神的下半身：“它还没有……满足呢……”

贝吉特的脸也染上了绯红，隐约听说精液积攒了时间较久的男人一次是不够的，况且刚才的浓度明显是积攒了很久，恐怕还能再射一两次吧。想了想确实也该负责，毕竟自己是想着悄悄完成仪式结果不小心把人家弄醒了……

“好吧。”贝吉特点了点头。

眼下的情景与方才略微不同，即使同样是魅魔主动舔吸人类的性器，人类此刻却是清醒的，一双眼睛就这样默默注视着魅魔的细微动作。他低垂的睫毛略长，在眼睛下方投出一小片阴影，额发窸窸窣窣地与柱身相触引起些细痒，估计魅魔也觉得头发有些碍事，时不时地将额发别到耳后，金色的耳环叮叮当当地晃了悟吉塔的眼。

而魅魔此刻察觉到来自头顶紧盯着的目光略有些不自在，让人类这样看着自己进食还真是一种奇妙的体验，本就生涩毫无章法的口交此刻更是由于紧张不时佐以牙齿摩擦，头顶传来细细的人类吃痛却又愉快的声音，抬起翠绿色的眼眸瞥到男人抬手捂着嘴像是在拼命抑制声音，盛满情欲的眼尾染了一层绯红，魅魔只觉心里一顿，像是有什么不可名状的柔软物体撞了一下，继而狂跳起来。男人陷入情欲漩涡的样子未免过于色情，饱满的胸肌随着呼吸起伏，开襟衫下隐约可见的乳粒也因为舒爽充血挺立宛如熟透的果实。方才的紧张情绪略有缓解，贝吉特坏心眼地吮吸着精孔，柔软的舌面仔细舔过柱身的青筋，随后用牙齿磕碰硬挺的阴茎。

悟吉塔正沉浸在魅魔带来的极致快感中，猛然一阵钝痛让他吸了口凉气，虽说对方有掌握好分寸，但是看到那张恶作剧得逞的脸悟吉塔就咬了咬牙，手掌扣住贝吉特的后脑将性器顶至喉咙深处。

“……唔……！”突如其来的动作刺激地贝吉特眼角渗泛泪，双手并用着想要推开却又使不上力。

“不许用牙齿。”悟吉塔喑声命令着，直到魅魔含着泪点了点头才松了手。松手后贝吉特猛地把头歪到一旁咳了一阵才觉得缓和不少。见此情景人类突发奇想将魅魔推倒使他趴在床上，无视他脸上的惊异和嘴里说出的“喂……做……做什么……？”只是指腹顺着脊柱一路滑到腰间就感受到这具身体的颤栗，腰间的恶魔小翅膀服服帖帖地收起颤抖着，轻轻松松撕开他身上这件本就遮不了多少地方的衣服。

“你为什么撕我衣服……？”魅魔刚想起身质问就遭到了对方的压制，人类的手紧紧地掐着后颈将他压在床上，另一只手则从腰一直揉到后庭，指腹粘了点自己的精液沿着穴口打转。

贝吉特心里一惊扭动着身子挣扎起来，尾巴缠上对方的手腕试图阻止：“不不不……不行！虽然我也是魅魔可是我下面不可以的……！”

“魅魔都一样吧？虽然我也不是很懂，不过你上面的嘴喂过了该喂下面的嘴了吧？”悟吉塔一脸理所当然地扶着自己的生殖器抵上穴口。

“你在说什么啊！什么下面的嘴啊……！”不行的！不行的！会流血的！贝吉特有些慌了挣扎着想要离开，冷不防被悟吉塔一口咬住尾巴整个人顿时失了力气软了下来。龟头撑开穴口整根探进甬道，魅魔幻想中的剧痛并没有袭来，反倒是酥麻的舒爽感传至四肢百骸令他喘叫出声。

魅魔的身体里真的很紧，悟吉塔舒服得像是上了天堂一样，稍微缓了缓后撑起身体在魅魔身体里进进出出。性器抽插引起的噬骨快感逐渐将理智逼走，贝吉特紧紧地抓着身下的床单，不自觉地扭动着腰迎合起对方的动作好让自己更加舒服，伴随着大腿与臀肉撞击的节奏魅魔的话语被撞得支离破碎。

“啊……啊……住、住手……”

方才这句话也仿佛魅魔用尚能发出来的声音拼凑出来的，稍不留神就泄出几声甜腻的喘息。人类开始还只是用蛮力冲撞，等抽插累了之后慢慢腰部施力让性器在魅魔体内转圈时发觉他身子颤得更加厉害穴口猛地绞紧嘴里也发出更加欢愉的呻吟时才知道这样做会让他更爽。

猛烈的撞击转为轻快的颤动，金黄的黑的额发，金色的耳环都一晃一晃地颤动，魅魔趴在人类的床上下身正被侵犯着，月色透过窗子洒下一片洁白照亮他的脊背，与自己相当的身材体型，仿佛大理石雕刻出来的艺术品般，此刻这麦色的背蒙上了一层细密的汗珠，处于背光位置的碧绿色眼眸氤氲着水汽，悟吉塔直起上半身一手掐着他一条腿的腿窝好方便施力，额上流下的汗水挥洒到四周显得空气愈发灼热起来，恍惚间似乎在魅魔的眸中看到了自己的身影。

贝吉特舒服地脚趾都蜷在了一起，逐渐被情欲战胜了理智，魅魔的本能令他毫无顾忌地喘叫出声，甚至主动抬高臀部迎合。耳畔是自己夹杂着哭腔尾音的甜腻喘叫与人类粗重的喘息以及淫靡的粘稠水声组合而成的月色奏鸣曲，曲音悠悠充斥了整间屋子，隐约还能听到墙壁产生的微弱回音，使得原本不知羞耻为何物的魅魔不禁红了脸。

细长的恶魔尾巴仿佛欲求不满缠绕上悟吉塔的大腿，贝吉特再也难以控制自己刚刚通过仪式获得的力量，头发的金色逐渐褪去变为黑色。

沉浸在情欲之中的人类俯下身用柔软的舌尖顺着脊柱一路舔到肩头，两具湿热的身躯如胶似漆地贴合在一起，交合处发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡水声。粗重灼热的喘息声中，人类扳过魅魔的脸接吻。

茭白月光下的翻云覆雨不知持续了多久，悟吉塔餍足中带着些疲累倒在床上喘息，旁边像是融化了般软作一团的贝吉特不知用下面的嘴吃了多少精液，摩擦地略显红肿的穴口还在往外汩汩地流着白浊，如同还在回味方才的高潮一般，恶魔的翅膀与尾巴都颤栗不止。

是不是做得有点过分了？悟吉塔这样想着，试图去安慰安慰这只魅魔，谁知魅魔擦了擦眼角的泪痕勉强撑起身子指着自己：“既然已经这样了，那我就要住在你家！”他的声音仍有些喑哑和发颤，底气略显不足。“夺走魅魔的初夜，你可要好好负责任！”

“……好啊。”

听到回答魅魔开心了，抱过来像只小狗一样蹭来蹭去：“那今天晚上我们再来一次好不好？你的技术好棒啊，我觉得好舒服，你的精液以后只给我吃好不好？”

悟吉塔一时语塞，现在后悔来得及吗？

END


End file.
